Custody Battle
by Chipmunks4Ever1958
Summary: When Dave leaves the boys for half an hour, causing them to be in an accident, Vinny, believing Dave is a bad father, takes him to court in a battle for full custody of the boys. Can she realise her mistake, or will the boys lose Dave forever. Please Review. 80s cartoon.
1. Chapter I A Birthday Interrupted

Vinny smiled as she gathered the things she needed. The talking brick, it still freaked her when she heard her boys' voices coming from it. Ah, her boys, I was their tenth birthday today. She rarely saw them, perhaps once a month. She knew her location was a difficult for them, so she had moved to a small house by the edge of the forest, and had modernised her lifestyle for them. She even had a steady job. She grabbed the three gifts she had for them.

She had gotten Alvin a game console, he was going to buy it himself, but he'd used the money to buy Simon a new pair of glasses. She'd bought Simon a new box thing with a glass pane at the front, and for Theodore she'd bought a machine that made long, stringy food from a place called Italy.

She wanted to see them more, and to prove to Dave that she was a parent who could provide for her children. She was going to give Dave fifty pieces of that odd cabbage that humans used to get things. She didn't know why, it was useless, it just was seemed to like the cabbage a lot.

She was about to leave when the brick vibrated. She picked it up and heard Dave's voice

"Oh hello Dave, I'm just about to pop round to see the boys. I've got their presents right here." Dave hesitated before he spoke in a broken voice.

"Vinny, don't come to the house, we're at the hospital." Vinny face fell.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"I went to the store for half an hour, I always do, someone broke in, a-and the boys have been in an accident. A serious accident." Vinny dropped the brick, which shattered on the floor and screamed.

Why wasn't Dave with them? Why wasn't she with them?


	2. Chapter II What Happened?

When Vinny reached the hospital, she couldn't see the boys, only a shaken and ashamed Dave shivering in a large armchair. She walked across the large white room of the Accident and Emergency Unit, minding the people in wheelchairs. As she reached Dave, he had some tears in his eyes.

"Now, in full detail, tell me what happened." Vinny said, sitting in the chair next to him. Dave sighed and began.

"It was nine o'clock in the morning, the boys were exited for you coming, and said they needed to get acorns to make an acorn broth. So, I decided to go to the store and buy some." At this, Vinny interrupted by saying

"Dave, I understand the boys have lived in the human world, but their NOT human. Do you have any idea what the human food does to their internal system? It's not built for them. You should at least give them some chipmunk food." Dave ignored her comments and continued.

"While I was away, the house was burgled. The boys tried to fight them but the two burglars threw them from the stairs and took away with my jewel interested cuff links."

Vinny's heart immediately went out for Dave. She hugged him. He accepted the sweet, yet difficult hug.

"Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry, the first time you leave them alone and this happens." Dave looked slightly confused.

"I always leave them alone. When I was planning a concert with my music teacher, when our motor home broke down in the middle of nowhere, when I went to New York,"

"New York!" Vinny cried. She didn't know where New York was, but she knew it was very far away.

Just then, a doctor came up to them. He looked to Dave, and to Vinny.

"Madame, could you leave please? You obviously have no emergency, and I need to talk to Mr Seville on the condition of his sons." Vinny was far beyond angry.

"I am the boys mother!" She cried. The doctor looked immediately sorry.

"The boys are this way, however they are asleep. Alvin has a badly broken leg, Simon a broken arm, and poor Theodore has broken three ribs. They'll have to stay in over night. I'm so sorry. For the scene moments ago also, err, Mrs, err Seville. He walked off. Vinny cringed at the idea of marrying a human.

The boys were in a three bed room. They were quite bruised, and had bandages over their broken limbs. Vinny placed their presents on the table in the corner. She went up to Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave." Dave again looked confused.

"You obviously love the boys very much. I wanted to prove to you that I could be a good mother who could provide for her children. But this, I read it in one of the parent books you gave me. This, is called negligence. You always leave them alone. God knows what could happen when their in the city. I'm sorry Dave, but I have to before something really bad happens." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"What are you saying Vinny?"

"I want my babies back." She looked deep into his eyes.

"For good."


	3. Chapter III The Argument

"What?" Dave said. Vinny looked away, her eyes falling on a large bruise on Simon's forehead. Vinny felt bad, but she had to do what was best for her children. She had to protect them. If Dave left them alone again, they could get seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't risk the boys safely by leaving them with you. You leave them alone with no supervision, you are neglecting them and I can't take it." Dave was infuriated.

"I'm not the one who left them on a random door step!" Dave yelled. Vinny went to slap him, but he was too tall.

"That was different! I knew they wouldn't make it if they stayed with me. I explained that to you when I ASKED you to raise them. I didn't ABANDON them! You said I could come back for them! Dave pulled down the blind on the doors window, not wanting anyone to see their argument.

"I meant after the Great Winter, not ten years later. You abandoned them when you chose not to come back for them!" Vinny, for the first time in her life, glared at Dave.

"I didn't want to interfere! I looked through your window, it was obvious they were happy, if I came in and shock everything up it would've been damaging psychologically. Plus, I thought they were better off with you!" Dave scoffed.

"I bet you don't even know what psychologically means!" At that Vinny did manage to slap him.

"I am not an idiot David Seville! I am perfectly capable of raising MY son's!"

"Oh come on Vinny. You live in a tree!" It was Vinny's turn to scoff.

"If you ever let the boys visit me, you'd know that I don't live in a tree anymore. Ever since I visited the boys here I moved into a small house on the forest edge. I have a steady job at my local doctors surgery. I modernised myself for them. I can raise them, and after today I swear I will!" Vinny went and sat by Theodore. She began to cry.

"They barely know me. I pop round once a month and after about an hour you shove me out of the door. They've never been round to see me. It's like you don't want me to be in their lives." Dave walked over to her.

"I didn't know. Look Vinny, if what you say is true then I commend you. Of course I want you to be in their lives." Vinny smiled at Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave, I went a little bit over the top." The doctor came back in and said, in a sombre voice:

" We've just got their brain scans back. Alvin and Simon have suffered no damage. But, Theodore has a concussion. He most likely has amnesia. I'm sorry." Vinny was fuming. She practically roared at Dave.

"My little Theodore has a concussion because you were too much of a block headed idiot to be a good father! I swear Dave, I'm taking you straight to court! I will get my babies back, no matter what it takes.

"D-ave? M-om?" Simon's words barely came out.

How much had they heard?


	4. Chapter IV The Return Home

Dave and Vinny looked at Simon, their faces pale with fear. They heard the blankets in the centre bed move as well. Alvin popped his head out of them and looked weakly from Dave to Vinny.

"What we're you guys arguing about?" He obviously was intrigued, but not surprised, they argued a lot. But it was usually trivial. Simon looked towards Theodore, and then to Alvin.

"Mom said she was going to take Dave to court to get us back, and Theodore has amnesia. Is it true, are you talking Dave to court Mom?" Vinny went to answer, but Dave interrupted her.

"No Simon, she's not, we were just arguing." Vinny, again glared at Dave.

"Stop talking for me David! Yes, Simon, I am taking Dave to court. He is a neglectful father, I mean, look what happened today. God knows what could have happened when he left you to go to New York!" Alvin looked at Vinny and said:

"I was in a bicycle accident, and went on Public Court to sue Brittany." Dave instantly wished Alvin hadn't said that.

"WHAT! That is it, I will take you to court, and I will get them back." Theodore began to wake up. Dave ran over to him and hugged him gently. Theodore, in response, screamed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Get him off me. Help!" Vinny ran over, shoving Dave out of the way. She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Hushabye little one,

Close your eyes little one,

Dream time is near, you needn't fear,

And when you wake, I will be here.

Rest your head, little one,

Dream sweet dreams, little one,

The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight,

And when you wake, I will be here."

Theodore had fallen straight to sleep. Dave was moved to tears by the affection for Vinny, and the lack thereof for himself. Vinny was right, he had always feared they would leave him for her. And now, Theodore seemed ready to.

"You see," Vinny whispered triumphantly, "he wants to be with me."

Dave looked down on her, as she laid Theodore back on the bed. He felt his rage return.

"That's because his memory has obviously travelled back to before the boys met me!"

"And who's fault is that?" Vinny countered. Simon looked desperately at Dave and Vinny.

"Please stop arguing, we can't leave Dave, but we don't want to lose Mom. Can't you just work something out? I mean, can Mom raise us?" Vinny smiled at Simon and said:

"Yes I can. I have a job at my doctors surgery, a house, and a modernised lifestyle. I can raise you." The doctor came into the room, and beckoned Dave and Vinny closer.

"Give them some time to rest. Go home and return in the morning, they may need to stay a second night." Dave and Vinny nodded. Both of them give each boy a kiss and hug, then left. Dave looked at Vinny.

"I'm still mad, but stay round mine tonight, your place is a while away and we need to sort this out. Please tell me your not series?" Dave said, urgency and desperation in his tone. Vinny thought for what seemed to be an epoch.

"I am." Dave's face fell, but didn't change his mind. He needed to sort the situation with Vinny.

The boys spent a week in hospital, then left with Dave. It took Vinny ten minutes to convince Theodore to go with Dave. They had made a deal. The boys would stay with Dave whilst the battle for custody commenced, until the court said otherwise. Vinny was making contact with Public Court, and hopefully would get a lawyer in two weeks. Vinny would have the boys every Wednesday afternoon and other weekend.

Dave's car pulled up to the drive of the Seville residence, and Simon helped Alvin get out of the car and held Theodore's hand as he looked in curiosity and fear at the house they'd lived in for six years. Simon frowned. His whole world was going upside down. He knew his mother's legal team would use Theodore's temporary fear of all things Dave to get them back. He didn't know where he stood in the fight. He didn't want to leave Dave, but he didn't want to lose his mother. He put aside his thoughts as he helped Alvin through the door. Dave went to the kitchen to make the boys a lasagne. Alvin's leg had healed, but he still had a limp.

"Come on Theodore, let's go to our room." Theodore looked at Alvin with a confused look.

"How do we have a room here? Our home is with Mom in the woods." Simon helped Alvin up to their room, and Theodore went to explore the house, after Simon convinced him he did live there. Alvin and Simon sat on Alvin's bed in silence, Alvin was starring into space, and Simon was lost in thought. He finally spoke up.

"What do you think will happen? In this Dave versus Mom custody thing? What are the scenarios?" Alvin looked up and thought for a moment.

"Mom will argue that Dave is neglecting us, because he leaves us alone, and that's why we got hurt and that's why we should live with Mom. Dave will counter by saying he does it all the time, which might make it worse. If Mom wins, we may never see Dave until we're eighteen, by which time Mom and Dave may have moved far away, or, if Dave wins the same thing will happen, but we loose Mom. We loose either way." Simon began to feel really down. He realised this was it, that he had to choose. He knew the court would call on him to testify. Which side would he support? He couldn't loose Dave, but he couldn't go against his mother, less he loose her too. Didn't they realise the psychological effect this would have?

Alvin too was beginning to question which side he was on. He was most worried about Simon choosing one, and him choosing another. This could ruin his brotherly relationship with Simon. He feared not only losing one of his parents, but losing Simon too. He heard Dave call them for dinner.

"Come on Simon, let's go face the awkwardness of dinner." Simon and Alvin headed into to the kitchen where Theodore was sitting, apparently trying to hide inside the corner of the corner sofa surrounding their table in the kitchen corner. Alvin sat to Theodore's left, Simon to his right. Dave handed each of the boys a plate of lasagne, and sat opposite Alvin. They spoke not a word for the remainder of the meal time. Dave, Alvin and Simon were trying to come to terms with what was happening, and Theodore was trying to remember the last nine years of his life. He understood what happened, their mother had left them with Dave because they wouldn't have survived, they had lived there for six weeks years, he was a rock sensation, they had friends called the Chipettes who lived next door, and he had a crush on one of them called Eleanor. He knew it. He didn't feel it. He didn't love this Eleanor, this didn't feel like his home, he didn't want to be with Dave. He knew the sequence of events, but he didn't feel the emotions behind them. It just wasn't his life. After dinner Dave told them to go and play in their room.

Dave ran to the telephone, phone book in hand, and began to dial the number he was looking for. He heard it ring then heard a woman answer.

"Hello, Mrs Waterford, it's Dave Seville, how's Tommy? Oh, that's good, I need a favour. Are you still a lawyer? Great I can pay you. I'm going to court to fight the boys mother for custody. Can you help me? How much?! Thank you so much Mrs Waterford! Bye bye!" She only charged him $10'000. She said she was still eternally grateful for Alvin saving Tommy's life by giving him his harmonica. Now Dave had a lawyer, hopefully it would be a while before Vinny got one.

Vinny was sitting on her couch by a roaring fire. Hopefully he would be here soon. The door knocked. She ran over to it, and when she opened it, a tall figure in a rangers uniform appeared.

"Ranger Rodger! How are you? Do you remember my boys, you told them how to find me? Well I need a lawyer to get them back. Can you help me?" He nodded, and Vinny beckoned him in.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were preparing to play a game, one of their favourites, truth or dare. Alvin particularly loved this game, but it was more fun with the Chipettes.

"Can't we invite the girls, it's more fun with them" Alvin asked. Simon chuckled.

"You only want them here so you get dared to kiss Brittany." Alvin's face turned into a pout.

"No I don't!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say. Theodore, truth or dare?" Theodore looked confused, again.

"What's a dare? And what's truth, in the game context?" The doctor said this could happen.

"Dare is when you have to do something embarrassing, and truth is when you have to tell the truth to a question, even if it's a deep dark secret." Alvin said. "For example, Simon, truth or dare?" Simon thought, then said "dare." Alvin smirked.

"I dare you to confess your love to Jeanette." Simon frowned and went down stairs and out the door.

"While he's gone, try one on me. I choose dare." Theodore thought and then said:

"I dare you to tell me your darkest secret." Alvin sighed.

"No Theodore, that's not how it works. Theodore!" Theodore was now playing with a torch and a bed sheet. He looked a little like a ghost.

"Alvin, you know how long I've had a c-crush on... AHH!" Simon screamed at the ghostly figure not realising that it was just Theodore. He had been on edge recently. Theodore giggled, then revealed himself.

"Surprise!"

Dave came into the room, looking more worried than ever. He had to tell them.

"Boys, your mother has been able to find a lawyer faster than I thought. We're going on Public Court tomorrow. Vinny's lawyer is the ranger who helped you find her. Mine is Mrs Waterford. We'll just have to see how it pans out tomorrow. Goodnight fellas."

Come tomorrow, their lives would change forever.


	5. Chapter V First Day of Court

Authors Note: Sorry that it has taken so long to update chaps. Anyway here is chapter five of Custody Battle

I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or any other characters. All rights go to the two geniuses: Ross Bagdasarian Jr and Janice Karman.

The sun shone down as the camera crews gathered at in the corners of the courtroom. The judge was getting ready to start the procedures, and an audience from Seattle to Orlando was tuning in to Public Court.

Outside the court, Dave was going through his case with Mrs Waterford, and the boys were in their best suits. They had been dreading this since Dave told them last night. No sleep for them. Simon looked at Theodore and smiled nervously, Theodore smiled back, but there was no nervousness in his expression. He was completely oblivious to the severity of the situation. On the other side of the courtyard outside the courthouse was Vinny, conversing with her lawyer, the ranger from the woods. He was wearing a purple and blue stripped suit, and began to head towards the courtroom.

"Right Mrs Waterford, I claim that the boys are better off with me because I have raised them so far, and she abandoned them on my door step." Mrs Waterford also walked into the courtroom. Alvin looked towards Simon and whispered under his breath:

"Let's get this over with." All Simon could do was nod as they walked into the courthouse.

"Hello America, and welcome to another addition of Public Court. Today, we will be covering the legal case between world renowned songwriter David Seville, and the only ever chipmunk to work in the medical profession, Vinny Maddox, over their children, the international singing sensations, Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville." The tv show presenter stopped speaking as the Judge entered.

"All rise, for the right honourable Judge Robert Rinder." The judge entered the courtroom and sat on his chair. Dave and Mrs Waterford sat on the right side of the Judge, and Vinny and Rodger the ranger sat on his left. The boys sat with Miss Miller and the Chipettes.

"The date is the 22nd of March 1988. Case number 1707, Seville versus Maddox, the case for custody of the minors Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville is now in session. Mr Rodger Mayfair. You have the floor." After the Judge gave the opening statement, Rodger Mayfair stood up to address the court.

"Your honour, for the past nine years anad three months, David Seville has had custody of the boys. However, on the fourteenth of March, David left the boys unsupervised for a total of forty three minutes, during which time the Seville residence of 1958 Bagdasarian Avenue was burgled, causing Alvin, Simon and Theodore to be in a serious accident, causing the breakage of limbs. This is the most recent of a chain of times that David Seville has left these children unattended, each time causing some kind of crisis or accident. We have come to the conclusion that David Seville is a neglectful father and the well-being of the boys is at stake if they remain in his care. Therefore, we ask for full custody of Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville to go to their biological mother, Vinny Maddox." Alvin glared at him. Simon , noticing this, shook his shoulder lightly.

"Things won't get better if you yell at him. Try to be less of a hot head." Alvin nodded, then looked over at Mrs Waterford.

Vinny smirked at Dave as it was obvious his lawyer couldn't defend against the claim. Until Dave whispered something to her. She began to stand.

"Your honour, my client agrees he does leave the Chipmunks, sometimes, however, he usually hires a babysitter, or asks his neighbour, Miss Beatrice Miller, to watch the boys, for example, last summer, from June to August 1987, Dave Seville went on a business trip to Europe. During which time the boys stayed with Miss Miller. She is always there when the boys need looking after. The boys best friends also live with Miss Miller, so she is no stranger. As such, I would like to call Beatrice Miller to the stand." Inaudible chattering erupted from that declaration, until Miss Miller was on the witness stand. Ten the guard came over with a copy of the Holy Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Miss Miller placed her hand on the bible and said in her usually booming voice:

"Oh yes, I always tell my girls to tell the truth, so so shall I." The guard gave her a look before Mrs Waterford started.

"Are you Beatrice Miller, of 1956 Bagdasarian Avenue, born October 28th 1914?"

"Yes that's me."

"Miss Miller, when David Seville asked you to move in to his house to look after them, were they well behaved?" Miss Miller thought and then answered.

"Well, they weren't there very long, they made a fake tape recording of Dave asking them to join him in Europe. Then they, along with my girls met up with those nasty German siblings, Klaus and Claudia Furschtien, and went on a race around the world. The boys were nearly eaten by savages in the rainforest!" If you could see the look on Dave's face, you'd think he'd just watched his grandmother being casseroled alive. Miss Miller was about to continue, but Mrs Waterford suddenly shouted

"No further questions!" She sat down and Miss Miller retook her sat between Theodore and Eleanor.

"I didn't do to bad did I?"

Rodger Mayfair stood up and addressed the court.

"Klaus and Claudia Furschtien? The diamond, money and alleged drug smugglers? Crazy as it sounds it is true. The boys were spotted in Mexico, Athens, and we're held hostage by a jungle tribe in the Congo. They nearly died several times, and were unknowingly part of a diamond smuggling plot. All the while David Seville was miles away. Now, on to David's other absences. I would like to call Simon Seville to the stand." Simon nearly jumped out of his skin. After taking the oath and sitting down, the questions began.

"Dave was neglectful from the start wasn't he?" Simon looked at him in fear and he could make out Alvin boiling with rage.

"I-I d-don't believe so." Rodger looked at him and smiled.

"But is it not true you were kidnapped by your father's landlord, and almost used as snake food, just two days after Dave took you in?" Simon sighed.

"Yes it's true. But, we escaped the snake pen , got out of the zoo, and found Dave at the radio station." Rodger continued.

"After knocking over all the aisles at the canned foods market. Nearly crushing you and your brothers, whilst David Seville was preoccupied with his song and failing music career. And, let's not forget when David went to New York, and left you with no supervision during said time. And what happened? Alvin Seville was in a bicycle accident, which then caused him to go on national television, to sue Brittany Miller for money to repair the bicycle. After David Seville told Alvin he couldn't ride it. What say you, Simon?" Simon looked at Alvin, then to Dave, and finally to a smirking Rodger Mayfair.

"I told Alvin not to ride Dave's new bike, but would he listen? No. I told him not to sue, but again he didn't listen. Dave and Alvin have a special relationship, they wind each other up, but they care deeply for one another, and that proves Dave is a good father." Dave beamed at Simon, and mouthed 'thank you'd to him.

"Yes it does prove something Simon. It proves Dave shows favouritism towards Alvin!" The court gasped in unison, and Simon cried in desperation.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Think about it. Alvin is the lead singer in the band, he gets a letter. Dave shows a little love for Alvin, but only sees him and his brothers as money making machines. The Chipmunks portfolio amounts to $33 million. And yet, Dave refuses to buy the boys baseball team new uniforms, their allowances are $2:50 a week. I put it to you, that David Seville is a neglectful father because he only sees the boys as money machines. He at most, only cares about Alvin, because without him, Chipmunks profits would crumble. The facts prove it."

Mrs Waterford stood up, clearly trying to find a way to counter what Rodger Mayfair had said.

"Your honour, David Seville has a loving, close relationship with all three of his sons, this argument is folly."

The court went into a thirty minute recess and Dave and Vinny were being kept away from each other for their own safety. Simon walked up to Alvin, and sat in the leather armchair next to his in the green waiting room.

"Sorry Alvin, I blew it. I just got so nervous, and I saw Mrs Waterford's face, her whole argument is collapsing beneath her. What are we going to do?" Alvin looked at him. He knew that for once he had to act like the oldest brother, he had to support Simon, not the other way around.

"The judge is just closing up the case till next time, what could possibly happen? We'll be okay. Keep your chin up." Just then the pa system asked those involved in case number 1707 to report to the courtroom. They all sat down, and the Judge made the closing statement.

"It has come to my attention that there are faults in Mr Seville's patenting method. As such we must analysis how the boys would fair under the care of Dave Seville, Vinny Maddox or Beatrice Miller, who seems to be part of the equation. As such, Alvin Seville will live with David Seville, Simon Seville will live with Beatrice Miller, and Theodore Seville will live with Vinny Maddox. This will begin next Monday through to Saturday. The boys may have no contact during these days, but will spend Sunday together. Then, the boys will alternative between the three every week until full custody is granted to one of the two major parties. This case will be reopened the Monday after next. Court is adjourned."

With the banging of his hammer, he sentenced the boys to a fate worse than death. Near complete separation.


	6. Chapter VI The Reaction

The sobbing went on forever. It began as they left the courtroom. As they vacated the courthouse, Alvin was having a rant at the Judge and his decision to separate them.

"Who does he think he is? How dare he have the nerve to separate the Seville brothers! I mean how does he, how does he, how does he expect me to cope without my brothers?!" That's when he broke down, crashing to the floor in tears. He was quickly followed by Simon and Theodore all three were hugging and sobbing into each other's jerseys. Dave had to pick them up and carry them to his award winning 1950s car. They all sat in the back, claiming they wanted to be as close as possible.

"Come on guys, we have five days before your, err, until your, err..." Dave kept trailing off. He couldn't say it. He almost crashed the car as he too cried out and began to cry.

"Before you're taken away from me! Forever!" They finally made it home, but the sobbing didn't stop. The boys entered the house, an empty feeling growing inside them. Less so in Theodore, for all he could remember was his mother, but he too hated the thought of losing his brothers. Finally, at about six o'clock in the afternoon, Dave called them for dinner, and the sobbing stopped.

They all sat around the table in silence, until Dave spoke up, his voice almost gone.

"So boys, you're spending the afternoon with your mother tomorrow, from one o'clock to six o'clock. I'll have a meat loaf ready for you." Alvin looked at the bowl of ravioli in front of him. He looked at Simon and Theodore and thought of the things he'd miss about them when he wouldn't be able to see them every day. He would miss the way Simon always made every idea Alvin had seem like the worst thing since smallpox. He would miss the look on Theodore's face when he was caught snacking when he promised not to, or the glowing look on his face when he was presented with a large piece of chocolate cake. He would miss the vibration that Simon's experiments caused. He would miss every detail of them. Even their mere presence would be missed by him.

"Dave, what are we going to do the other four days?" Simon asked. Dave looked at the calendar, and then to a schedule he had pinned to the refrigerator. He smiled at the boys.

"Well, on Thursday we're going to the museum's new Viking exhibition. I'm thinking of taking you guys to a music concert on Friday. Maybe Michael Jackson. Wouldn't you guys like that?" The boys nodded, but didn't really respond. They were consumed in thought. Dave looked at his boys. He didn't think of them as money machines. He wanted them to have a normal childhood. Well, as normal a childhood as three chipmunk rock stars could have. When they were eighteen, the Chipmunks portfolio was to be split between them. Dave didn't want a penny of it. He had to do something to cheer them up.

"Come on guys, just think, in a few weeks the Judge will give custody back to me. And you'll see your mother ever other weekend and Wednesday afternoons. So you'll see both of us." Simon looked at Dave, the man he had grown up with, the father he loved with all his heart. He knew that Mrs Waterford was doing an awful job at defending Dave, Rodger Mayfair was destroying every memory he had, turning it into evidence of neglect or favouritism.

"Dave, have you heard Rodger Mayfair? He's destroying you, he's making you sound like Uncle Harry, you know what he's like. Now, I know you're nothings like Uncle Harry, but Rodger Mayfair is twisting our lives to make you seem horrible!" Alvin said, a look of despair on his features. Dave sighed and shared Alvin's expression.

"I fear you're right, Alvin. How are we going to stop them?" Dave asked. Finally, Theodore spoke up.

"I'd love to help, but I don't remember anything about our lives together. I'm sorry." Dave ruffled Theodore's hair.

"Don't worry Theodore. All that matters, as far as you're concerned, is that you get your memory back." Theodore smiled. He didn't love Dave, didn't really know him, but he as certainly growing on him. His kindness, caring personality, and how he always put others before himself. Theodore knew that at least he really liked Dave. Dave collected their plates and placed them in the sink. He turned the water on and grabbed the washing up liquid.

"If only we could think of some way to fight back. I wish we could use one of your schemes Alvin. They drive me crazy, but they do work, on the whole. Like the time when no one wanted to come to your birthday party, so you dressed me up as superman." Simon looked up, a giddy look on his face.

"That's it! Rodger Mayfair can't use that to make you seem neglectful! If we think of times you've been there for us, we can prove the truth, that you're a great father Dave!" Alvin leaped with joy, and Dave yelled out.

"Yes! You're right! We can beat them! We can!" Dave looked at the time and hastened the boys to their room. They sat on their beds and Dave sat on a chair.

"Right guys, let's brainstorm some good "I'm a good father" memories.

Simon thought over the years they spent together.

"What about the time you helped me to remember how to spell Mississippi, and you taught me that rhyme." Dave smiled at the memory.

"Good one, Simon. Got any others? Ooh, what about that camping trip we went on? Alvin looked at him sceptically.

"The one where we were stalked by paparazzi, and a bear nearly killed us over three honeycombs?" Dave face palmed.

"Good point Alvin."

Dave looked around the room for inspiration. He saw a poster from the tour that cretin Uncle Harry took them on.

"What about that trip we went on after that trick Uncle Harry pulled on you?" Simon smiled at the trip they went on, it was to a villa in Spain, but then grimaced at the twist Rodger Mayfair would spin on it.

"Mayfair will focus on the fact you sent us away with a random stranger who used us to make money." Simon said. Dave frowned. He wiped a tear from his eye. He was a bad father. Simon saw the look on his father's face. He walked up to Dave and hugged him.

"Don't even think it for a minute. You're a great father." Dave smiled.

"Alright fellas, get your pyjamas on. It's time for bed. Ten minutes later, the boys were in pyjamas and tucked in.

"Goodnight fellas."

"Goodnight Dave!"

The morning sun shone through the window, as Simon stirred awake. He reached up to the bed post to his right, lazily looking for his glasses. Once he had them on his face he saw the time was ten o'clock in the morning. He never stayed up that late. Luckily, they were on Spring break, so he wasn't missing school. He saw Theodore's bed empty, so walked over to Alvin's and shook him awake.

"No, please Mom, no more tree bark casserole! Wha-? Hmm, Simon?" Alvin looked up sleepily at Simon, with a grin on his face.

"Since when do you follow Alvin time?" He asked.

"Since I've been up all night going through memories to save us. Theodore's up, and I assume Dave is too. Let's get up." They both grabbed their dressing gowns, in their signature colours, and headed downstairs. Theodore was standing on a chair over the stove, frying bacon and fried eggs for breakfast. He created them with a smile.

"Hi guys. I can't believe I forgot I love to cook. I'll remember Dave in no time!" Alvin was elated by the news of Theodore's revelation. He would remember Dave in no time.

At one o'clock, wearing their freshly ironed jerseys the boys waited for their mother to arrive. They were dreading seeing their mother, the person they loved so much yet had inflicted so much misery on them through her actions. Then, the knock at the door. Dave went to open it, until a panicked Simon blocked his way.

"Wait Dave, it may be best if we answer the door. Don't you think?' Alvin ran to Simon and nodded in agreement.

"Probably best Dave." Dave realised they were right and stepped out of the way. Simon opened the door to reveal Vinny in a new blue dress. She smiled at her son's as she walked into the hallway.

"Hello Alvin, sweetie. How are you my dear Simon? Oh, you look lovely today Theodore." She looked from the boys to Dave, her facial expression souring.

"Mr Seville." She spat at him. Dave sneered at her.

" Miss Maddox." She lead the boys out of the door.

"I will return my son's to you in five hours. Enjoy your time with them. After a few Sunday's you'll never see them together again." Dave began to close the door on them.

"We'll see. Please ensure you return my sons to me on time." After Dave closed the door, Vinny lead them to her Audi 80/90 Sedan Quattro.

"We're going to have so much fun boys!" Vinny said excitedly.


	7. Chapter VII Visit to Vinny's

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update, my internet connection was down, and I've just started Year Eleven, so I've been very busy. Anyway, enjoy chapter seven, I tried to make a perfect mix of humour and sadness. Enjoy!

Alvin stared out of the window as the view slowly changed from city suburbs to countryside. He knew they were going to his mother's house, and he feared this. He knew that soon Simon would be torn away from him and taken to this house. He looked over at Simon, who wore an equally upset look on his face. He tapped him on the shoulder, but got no response. He arched an eyebrow and shook him a little more.

"Earth to Simon. Come in Simon." Simon finally looked round, and into Alvin's eyes.

"Sorry Alvin. I was lost in my own little world. What did you want?" Alvin smiled at Simon.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked a little bit sad." Simon was about to answer when Vinny interrupted.

"There's no need to be sad, you're visiting my house for the first time. And soon, you can live there all the time!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exchanged glances, all laced with fear and slight nervousness. All they could say was:

"Yes Mom."

Finally, Vinny turned off the road onto a dirt track. They drove on this for five minutes, until Vinny pulled into her driveway. She took the keys out and turned to look at the boys.

"Well, were here boys. And it only took half an hour. We're going to have so much fun. I've got your room ready. Go have a look."

"Yes Mom." said the boys, getting out of the car. Vinny's house was admittedly very nice. It was then that Alvin noticed a large lake, and a large estate on the other side.

Vinny followed Alvin's eyes onto the lake.

"Isn't Willow Lake lovely? Apparently some fancy TV show presenter lives nearby." Alvin was thinking about what Vinny had just said. Why did Willow Lake sound so familiar? Alvin shrugged, assuming that it wasn't important. Vinny's home was a giant, two story wooden cabin.

There was a small staircase that lead to a wide porch, there was an over hang held up by two wooden pillars. Vinny opened the door, which led into a large living room. There was a door on the wall facing them which led to the kitchen, a door to the left which led to the dining room, a stair case over it led upstairs, and to their right was a fireplace with a roaring fire. There was a bear fur rug in front of the fire, on top of which was a sofa

"Right, go ahead and check out your room while I make lunch." she grabbed an apron from a coat rack on the wall to the right of the door, and walked into the kitchen.

"We might as well check it out. I'll be sleeping there soon enough." Simon said, without a glimmer of hope or happiness in his tone. Alvin embraced Simon and gave him a smile.

"Cheer up Si, things aren't that bad. Maybe the room's nice. Let's go see, okay?" Simon sniffed a bit but finally said in a low voice:

"Okay, Alvin."

They made their way upstairs, which lead to a long hallway, at the end of the hallway was a bathroom, to the left of them was a small storage room. In front of them was Vinny's room, and to the right of that was a room with a sign on the door which read: 'Alvin, Simon, Theodore'. They entered the room, and flicked the light switch, as the curtains were closed. There were three wooden beds, against the wall away from the door in a row. In the centre, a red one, to it's left, a green bed, to it's right, a blue bed. On the red and blue beds were mattresses with no bedsheets or duvets. On the green one however, there were light green bedsheets and a dark green duvet and pillows. Simon looked at it, as if he had just seen the Devil himself.

"It's all ready for him. All of it ready for him! He's going to be trapped here! In two weeks I'll be trapped here! Without you guys! We're going to be all alone!" By this point, Simon was red in the face and breathing heavily. Alvin rushed over and sat him on the bed, whilst Theodore ran to get a paper bag. Alvin shushed Simon and rocked him gently.

"Simon, you have to stop hyperventilating. It's gonna be okay. Calm down." Theodore ran in with a paper bag. Alvin placed in over Simon's mouth and encouraged him to breath slowly.

"Just breathe Simon, that's it, just breathe." Finally, Simon's breathing returned to normal. He slowly looked around the room.

Apart from the beds, there were three wardrobes, all in their signature colours. There was a bookshelf and a bedside table next to every bed, each with an old looking lamp. It was very plainly decorated, and by the looks of it, it had been made up ages ago, evident in the layer of dust. This made Simon feel sorry for Vinny, even after all she had done. They never had visited. Still, she didn't need to take Dave to court to get them to. What was he going to do? He had been in the house ten minutes and had already lost it. How was he going to cope when it was his turn to live with Vinny? What if she won in court? Theodore sat on his bed and smiled.

"Isn't this place great! I love it! My bed is so soft. I'd love to stay here!" Simon's head snapped round to glare at Theodore.

"How can you say that Theodore!? Mom is trying to tear us apart, and all you can say is 'Oh, I'd love to stay here!' What's wrong with you? Do you want to leave us!? Do you!? Alvin looked nervously at Simon.

"I-I don't think that's what-" but Theodore butted in angrily.

"Stop jumping to conclusions Simon! Of course I don't want to leave you guys! I just like the room! You hyperventilated over it! What's wrong with YOU?" Alvin looked hopelessly at Theodore.

"Theo, don't you think that's a little-" but again, his attempts to calm things down were interrupted.

"You can't even remember Dave! You're going to lose Dave the case! But you don't care because you want to leave Dave! You're going to tear us away from our father and into the care of someone who barely knows us!" Simon and Theodore had crossed Alvin's line.

"Enough! Nothing is going to be solved by all this bickering!" Simon and Theodore looked sheepishly at Alvin, realising they'd done wrong.

"Simon, Theo never said he wanted to leave us, but Theo, your comments weren't helpful. Theodore, you have no idea of the psychological impact this fight between Mom and Dave is having on us. Please don't judge Simon. NOTHING is wrong with him. Si, Theodore can't help not knowing Dave, and will remember him soon. He doesn't want to, and will not, lose the case for Dave! Now, to get through this, we have to stick together. Can we?" Simon and Theodore looked at each other, and then Alvin.

"We can." Alvin smiled.

"Good. Now apologise to each other, and let's go down for lunch." Alvin was right. They had to stick together.

"Sorry Theodore."

"Sorry Simon."

As they walked down the stairs, a warm scent entered them, and warmed them up inside, but reminded them they were starving.

"Boy, Mom's cooking has got much better. I hope." Alvin remembered the time Vinny fed them sticks, leaves and nuts, and thought one of Dave's spruce trees was a midnight snack. However, when they reached the dining room, there wasn't a stick in sight. Vinny, who was placing the crockery and cutlery on the table, turned and smiled at them.

"Ah, boys, I was just about to call you for lunch. I've made curry." Simon looked suspiciously at Vinny as she brought in the various dishes of curry foods.

"For lunch?" She ruffled his hair, which he had to smile at, despite everything.

"Well I remember when I visited you said you liked food with lots of spices and seasoning. So I made a nice curry lunch. Enjoy boys." Vinny sat down at the head of the table, with Alvin and Simon to her left, and Theodore to her left.

Simon had to admit, the curry was delicious. They loved curry. Theodore once tried to run away to India because he loved curry so much. There was only one problem with curry, Alvin never chewed his curry, because it was apparently "too hot" to chew.

"Alvin, could you please chew your curry, you're supposed to chew everything forty two times, it helps to digest it." Alvin continued to shove curry down his throat. But he did eventually stop to answer Simon.

"Oh come on Simon, it's too hot, if I chew it, it burns my mouth." Simon held his spoon, full of curry, blew on it, then put it in his mouth.

"Then you do that."

"Come on Si, what's some undigested curry going to do to me?"

"You know what it does to you, and it's not pleasant." Alvin face grew more maroon than his cap.

"S-simon," Alvin stuttered, obviously embarrassed," it's not as if you're going to suffocate!"

"That's what you said before your last undigested curry episode gave me an asthma attack. And I don't even have asthma." Alvin, still blushing beyond control, thought hard for a comeback. Finally, he got one.

"If you don't have asthma, how could you had an asthma attack?" Alvin was sure Simon couldn't answer that one. But, he was wrong.

"I guess you're that bad after curry that you can give people asthma, Alvin." Alvin's blush grew three shades darker, so he just shut up and continued to inhale his curry. Unbeknownst to them, Theodore was giggling across the table. He was really going to miss his brothers arguments. Well, at least the ones that ended in blushing, not slammed doors.

After they'd finished the curry, Vinny went to wash the dishes, Simon and Theodore were watching a cartoon on TV, and Alvin (as Simon had instructed) was not to leave the dining room for half an hour. Alvin wasn't happy about that plan. His brothers looked like they were having loads of fun in there. Surely he wasn't that bad that he had to be isolated for half an hour. He decided to sneak in undetected. However, this failed, as soon as he got within three feet of his brothers, they leaped up and pressed themselves against the kitchen door.

"Alvin, it hasn't been half an hour. For our health, please stay in there." Alvin sighed."Okay."

The rest of the afternoon went quite quickly. Simon and Theodore took pity on Alvin and let him come watch TV with them, ( albeit after they found a pair of clothes pegs) and soon, six o'clock arrived. The boys ran to the door as soon as the sixth little bell rang on Vinny's grandfather clock. Vinny was obviously saddened by this, but she decided not to comment.

"Okay, boys, time to go." As they all got into the car, Theodore noticed a tear rolling down his mother's cheek. He wondered if they'd done something wrong.

"Mom, why are you crying?" At this both Alvin and Simon looked towards Vinny.

"Oh, I'm not dear. My eyes are watery. It's a symptom of stinging eyes." Vinny hoped that would end there, but Theodore kept enquiring.

"What's making your eyes sting?"

"It's err-" her eyes darted around the car, until they landed on a still blushing Alvin, " it's just Alvin dear, he's having the same effect as onions." Alvin's blush returned ten fold.

On the drive back to Dave's, Alvin was trying to hide his blush. He was doing a great job at it, until he sneezed and became eye to eye with Simon. Simon noted Alvin's blush and realised he was still embarrassed. He smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sure Mom was kidding, you know about the onion thing, you're not so bad." Alvin's embarrassment evaporated but his blush didn't. He didn't know why, all he knew were his cheeks were still hot. He smiled back at Simon.

"Thanks Simon."

As Vinny pulled up to Dave's, she could smell meatloaf from the kitchen window. At this, she smiled wickedly. They got out of the car, and the boys opened the door.

"Dave we're home!" They saw Dave ran down the hallway from the kitchen, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey fellas, I've got a great meatloaf ready for you." They boys felt their stomachs turn, they couldn't eat again.

"Dave, I can't eat any more, we had a huge lunch." Alvin and Theodore groaned in agreement with Simon's statement.

"But I went miles and spent loads on this." He looked desperately at his boys.

"Sorry Dave, we can't. We had curry at Mom's." Dave's face suddenly become worried.

"Alvin ate curry?" He asked in urgency. Alvin blushed again.

"Oh Dave," Vinny said in a mockingly fake apologetic voice, "I'm so sorry, all that time energy and money," she continued, with a certain emphasis on the word 'money'.

"Wasted, all because of me." Simon had an epiphany. That's why she gave them curry, so Dave would make them meatloaf for nothing. Dave seemed to realise this too, as he began to force Vinny out.

"That's low Maddox, even for you! Get out!" Vinny marched out and glared at Dave.

"With pleasure, kidnapper!"

"Neglecter!" And with that, she was gone.

Alvin looked at Simon, Simon looked at Alvin, they looked at Theodore, they all looked at Dave. Alvin decided to break the awkward silence they had created.

"Well, that could have gone better."


	8. Chapter VIII Of To The Museum

"Who does she think she is!? If I clap eyes on that no good, despicable woman again, I swear I'm going to-"

"Oh, brother." The boys said, tired of this already. It had been ten minutes since Vinny had left, and he still hadn't stopped yelling to himself as he raced around the kitchen, putting the meatloaf away to be used tomorrow. He then placed his apron back on the hook, and finally finished his angry rant. He sighed, and turned his head to Alvin, Simon and Theodore standing by the door to the dining room with unamused faces.

"Dave," Alvin began, "there really was no need for that. The meatloaf is fine, and we can have it tomorrow after we go to the museum's Viking exhibition. Calm down." Simon and Theodore nodded in agreement with Alvin. Dave sighed, yawned, and collapsed heavily on the couch surrounding the kitchen table.

"Sorry fellas, you're right. I'm just so angry. She's taking you away, she's sabotaging my life. And the worst thing is that I can't stop it. But you're right. Sorry boys. I'll whip us up some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie. We've got to go to bed at nine o'clock so we can be up early for the museum. You guys walk to the corner store and rent a movie. Here's five dollars," Dave said, fundling around in his wallet until he pulled out a five dollar bill, "take the Chipettes with you, so your mother doesn't have a go at me later." They all chuckled as Simon opened the side door.

"Yes, Dave."

Alvin scuffed his feet as he and his brothers made their way to the Miller's ornate 19th century house. They made their way to the door, and Theodore knocked it. The sound of someone yelling "coming" was heard, and moments later, the door was opened by a flour covered Eleanor.

"Oh," she said in a nervous voice, yet with a hint of excitement, "h-hi Theodore." She smiled deeply at him, until she noticed Alvin and Simon.

"Oh! Hi Alvin. Simon. What do you guys want?" Theo stared at Eleanor, an entrancing smile on his face. Her words snapped him out of it.

"Sorry Ellie, I was away with the fairies. We're going to the corner store to rent a movie, do you and Brittany and Jeanette want to come?" She smiled and retreated into the house. Alvin leaned closer to Simon.

"Theo remembers Eleanor, I see." Simon smiled.

"And her nickname." They both smirked in the knowledge.

"Love struck " Alvin thought.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at the door. Brittany smiled in a patronising way towards Alvin.

"So, Alvin, you're so in love with me that you can't even go to the store without me." Alvin rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with Brittany's self centeredness.

"In your dreams Brittany. We just need you guys to come so Mom doesn't yell at Dave. Are you guys coming or not?" Brittany rolled her own eyes, mimicking Alvin. She then spoke in a tone drooling with sarcasm.

"No Alvin, we're going to stand in this doorway, vigilant until your imminent return. Let's go." They all left Miss Miller's porch and made their way past the Seville House. They could see Dave waving to them. They all waved back at him, then made their way to the store, which was conveniently only two blocks away from their street.

They reached the Wal-Mart as the sun began to set. It was very busy, with people pouring out of the entrance and exit. They got through the car park without trouble, but once they reached the store itself, they were recognised by everyone, and were suddenly hounded by people asking questions.

"Quick, to the video section!" Cried Jeanette, with whom attention wasn't wanted

"They want the Chipmunks! Boys, get the video, we'll distract the shoppers!" Yelled Eleanor over the crowd of people. Alvin, Simon and Theodore managed to crawl out of the mass of people, whilst the Chipettes climbed onto a pile of cereal.

"Right girls," began Brittany, "let's give them a show."

I come home, in the morning light, my mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones,

And girls, they wanna have fu-un,

Oh girls just wanna have fun.

My phone rings in the middle of the night,

My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one,

But girls, they wanna have fu-un,

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Before they could finish the song, Brittany was poked on the shoulder.

"We've got the video from the rental section." They ran to the counter, and placed the video in front of the till assistant. She checked the video and then placed it in a paper bag.

"That'll be five dollars for one nights rental." Alvin handed her the five dollars Dave gave them, and they began to head home.

"So what did you rent?" Brittany asked.

"We rented Big, the latest movie!" Alvin said excitedly.

"We didn't get to see it in the theatre." Agreed Simon, mirroring Alvin's exited manner. As they turned the corner, they fell silent, each consumed in their own thoughts. Alvin was wondering what the movie would be like. Simon was wondering about more important things. Seeing the Chipettes reminded him he would soon be living with Miss Miller. That would be the hardest part, he would be so close to Dave and Alvin, but would be unable to see them. Jeanette was thinking similarly to Simon. She was wondering what it would be like to live with Simon, for she had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Brittany was wondering what kind of makeup she should wear the next day, which was her main thought. Eleanor was thinking of how Theodore called her Ellie. Was he remembering her, was he developing feelings for her? She had had feelings for him for so long, and he had just got him to start to open up, and then he lost his memory, and this whole custody fiasco happened. Theodore was thinking of why his stomach was full of butterflies when he looked at our thought of Eleanor. Perhaps it was those feelings that Simon and Alvin had mentioned when they were trying to get his memory back.

They said goodbye to the Chipettes and opened the door to their home.

"Hi fellas, what movie did you guys rent?" Alvin showed Dave the video, who smiled in approval, and then began to place the video in the VCR. Theodore made his way to the kitchen to make a batch of popcorn for the movie. Simon decided to join him.

"Let me help you Theodore." They got the corn out of the cupboard and placed it in a big bowl. They then put the corn in the microwave and went to grab glasses whilst it popped.

"Right fellas, let's watch the movie." After watching the movie, they returned it to the store and went to bed at nine o'clock.

"Night fellas."

"Night Dave."

Next day, they woke up bright and early to get ready to go to the museum. Simon was very excited to go, the last time the museum held a Viking exhibition was a few years before then when he went with Gillian. She had since left, but he was still looking forward to going. He found Alvin with a map of the museum, he seemed to be circling a part of it. He was on the couch in the living room, so Simon snuck up behind him to see what he was circling. It seemed to be a route to a part of the exhibition from the entrance. Was Alvin genuinely interested? He had to find out.

"Alvin, are you actually interested in the Viking exhibition?" Alvin quickly turned, slightly defensive.

"No. I just err," the defensiveness evaporated from his voice, and was slightly nervous, "your favourite part of the exhibition was the long boat, so I was marking the quickest way to get there from the main entrance. I, um, thought it would be nice if we went there first, seeing as it's your favourite part. I don't know much about Vikings, so I thought you could teach me." Simon was touched. Not only had Alvin done this for him, he had put some deep thought and consideration into it. And Alvin wanted him to teach him about Vikings. Why was Alvin being so nice to him? His emotions were becoming more visible too. Simon shock his head, he'd figure it out later.

Alvin folded up the map and put it on the table by the door. Why was Simon so inquisitive? Was it a crime to do something thoughtful for your brother. He walked through the dining room to the kitchen, where Theodore was making a packed lunch with Dave. Theodore was making sandwiches, whilst David was taking pickled onions out of a jar.

"Hi guys, need any help?" Dave looked at Alvin sceptically.

"Do you really want to help Alvin?" Alvin felt hurt. Were they really surprised that he wanted to help? Did they think he was so selfish?

"Well yeah, I'm looking forward to this trip. It'll be fun." Dave still looked sceptical, but shrugged and pointed to a bowl of scotch eggs. Alvin nodded and began to place them in the lunch bag.

The museum was packed full of people, and the noise was inaudible but deafening. Dave turned to look at them.

"Right guys, let's split up here and we'll meet up in two hours outside for lunch. Since Alvin marked the way to Simon's favourite part of the exhibition, Simon and Alvin will go there, and Theodore and I will go to the Viking blacksmiths. See you soon." Dave and Theodore began to walk in the other direction.

"Bye Dave! Bye Theodore!" Alvin turned to Simon with a smile. He began to walk towards the long boat exhibit.

"So Si, it's just you and me." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Don't sound exited Alvin." He walked past Alvin.

"What's that supposedly to mean?" Simon groaned and turned to Alvin.

"Well come on Alvin, since when have you enjoyed my company? And furthermore, why are you suddenly being nice to me? Are you planning to do something to me, and you're trying to get me off guard?" Alvin stood his ground, but was still upset.

"Why does everyone always think I'm planning to do something to them? Am I that unlikable?" Alvin lost his anger, and began to show more emotion.

"First, you don't believe I'm doing something nice for you with the map, then Dave thinks I'm gonna, I don't know, poison the lunch or something when I offered to help, and now you don't think I want to spend time with you! Come on Simon, what's wrong with me?" Simon was shocked by Alvin's outburst of emotions. Did he really think something was wrong with him, that they didn't like him? Before he could ask, Alvin went on.

"Don't you see, I might never see you again. The judge might split us up forever! I've wasted all my time with you, Dave and Theodore by playing tricks on you or being a pain generally. And now I've realised I may only be with you all for the next few days, and I don't want to waste them. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, but, can't we get along for these last few days?" Simon immediately felt sorry for Alvin. Now that he thought about it, Alvin had tried to be nice in the past, but every time, Simon had assumed that Alvin was trying to trick him. Had Alvin been trying to be friendly the whole time?

"I'm sorry Alvin. I was wrong. I never knew you felt that way. Let's go to the long boat. Friends?" He held out his hand. Alvin instead hugged Simon.

"Friends."


	9. Chapter IX Museum, Michael and Malice

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been really busy with exams and my granddad is in hospital with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, but I'm going to make time to update more regularly. So here's chapter 9. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. All rights go to Bagdasarian Productions.

Alvin removed his arms from around Simon. He saw Simon still looked guilty and a bit shocked.

"Sorry, I know you're not much of a hugger, but I kinda felt like I needed it. Let's go see that long boat already." Simon nodded and joined Alvin down the corridor to the long boat. What Alvin didn't know was that his look of shock wasn't from Alvin hugging him, yes he wasn't much of a hug person, but he was still perplexed at how Alvin felt. What kind of brother was he? Alvin felt like something was wrong with him, that he wasn't liked or loved by them, who could blame him? They fought endlessly, he always assumed Alvin was up to no good, and he was always yelled at, even when he was trying to do good. Alvin must be so upset inside. Where was he while Alvin was feeling this way? Down in the basement with a huge KEEP OUT ALVIN sign on the door. Perhaps that was why Alvin cared about fame so much. He wanted from fans the appreciation and recognition he felt he didn't get from them. He was the worst brother in the world.

"Wait Alvin. What I said isn't good enough. I never knew how you felt. I just assumed that you were egotistical and desperate for the spotlight, but now I see. You wanted the love and attention from our fans that you thought you didn't get from us. You must of been feeling so lonely and upset. And where was I, in the basement with a big sign telling you to go away, Theodore's always in the kitchen and Dave's busy running the band. You're all alone and every time you tried to be friendly or help with my experiments, I yelled at you to stop annoying me. I didn't realise that telling you that you just being near me was annoying would have an affect. I'm really close to Theodore, but I only argue with you. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst brother in the world. Can you forgive me? Please?"

Alvin smiled at Simon. He was right, that was exactly how he felt. He'd never told anyone, but he did feel very lonely, and had always wanted to develop a closer friendship with Simon, but he and Theodore were always working on some experiment, so he was left to get more and more attention from fans. But now he had a chance to become friends with Simon. And he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Let me help with some experiments and it's a deal." Simon grinned.

"Only if I get to sing lead next time we perform." Alvin mimicked Simon's grin.

"With pleasure. Come on, the long boats over here!" They ran down a small corridor to a large room, in the centre of which was a large wooden long boat.

"Hey Simon, look, there are plaques with Viking facts on them. Let's look." They had a great time in that room, there were facts about where Vikings went, how their boats were built, and how Leif Erickson discovered America when he left Greenland in a long boat, causing great confusion from Alvin ("I thought Columbus discovered America"). After they realised they had been in there two hours, they remembered that Dave wanted them to meet outside for lunch. They ran through the museum and out through a side door that opened into the large picnic area outside. At a picnic table near the middle of the grassy area, sat Dave and Theodore. Dave waved at them, beckoning them over.

"Alvin! Simon! We're over here!" They walked carefully towards Dave and Theodore, avoiding the unfortunates who couldn't find a table. Everything as going well until Alvin tripped over a couple on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alvin said to the couple. Dave sighed.

"Alvin." Upon hearing this, Simon remembered his conversation with Alvin. He must hate it when he's blamed for accidents.

"Alvin didn't mean to trip over that couple. It wasn't his fault Dave." Dave looked at Simon, and, seeing his "go with it" face, looked back at Alvin.

"Sorry Alvin, it wasn't your fault." Alvin beamed. Those were the words, he'd always wanted Dave to say. He looked towards Simon.

"Thanks Si." Simon smiled at Alvin, and ever so slightly the nickname.

"No problem, Alvie." Simon smirked as Alvin's cheeks gained a pink tint.

They all sat down to enjoy their lunch. Theodore mainly had sandwiches, Simon ate the sausage rolls and Alvin ate the scotch eggs, which he had piled into a pyramid in the lunch bag.

"Great job with the scotch eggs Alvin." said Theodore. Alvin smiled as he passed Dave and Simon some scotch eggs, in return for some sausage rolls and one of Dave's ham sandwiches. They managed to eat their lunch in only half an hour. They tried to avoid talking about the court case, they heard enough about that on the local news. Instead, they talked about school, especially how their grades had dropped slightly, except for Theodore in Home Economics, Simon in Maths and Science, and Alvin in Music and Gym. They talked about what was in the news, other than them, but eventually, the conversation turned into planning their visit to the next days Michael Jackson concert.

"I can't wait to see Michael perform, he should perform with us, wouldn't that be fun." Alvin said excitedly.

"Well, there is that school carnival coming up." Added Simon.

"Yeah, I wish Ricky would stop bragging about knowing Tom Cruise just to be elected Carnival King." They all nodded, and soon enough, Dave said that it was time to start heading home.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and they were all pretty excited about going to see Michael Jackson the next day. So, they got to bed early and woke up, err, a little late.

"Thank goodness the concert starts at five." Dave said, sighing whilst Alvin tripped over as he was pulling up his trousers up his leg, which then vanished as his red jersey covered him from head to toe. Alvin then looked to his bedside clock, which said twelve noon, then to Dave, who stood in the doorway.

"Come on Alvin, Simon and Theodore were up two hours ago. You're sleeping in a lot more lately. I sometimes wish you still had a crush on your teacher. At least then you got up early."

"Dave, one, I'm very stressed, and only got to sleep at about four this morning, two, why would I crush on Miss Stone when I can crush on Madonna, or Cyndi Lauper, or even both!" Alvin was getting very excited.

"Calm down Alvin, and get downstairs." Dave said in a pleading tone. Again, the day was pretty uneventful, preparing to go to the concert, and at 4:30 they all got in the car. Dave and Simon sat in the front, whilst Alvin and Theodore sat in the back. As they reversed out of the garage, they saw Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor waving to them with Miss Miller through their living room window. They waved back, and sped off down the road.

The concert was on the other side of town. The drive through the city centre was quite hectic, every street light was red when they reached it, and by the time they parked outside the concert arena, the had but ten minutes to find their seats. They were in good spots, near the front. Simon was seated furthest to the left, with Alvin to his right, Theodore to Alvin's right and Dave to Theodore's right. Simon looked to see Alvin wide eyed and lit up. Simon smiled at him.

"You're pretty exited aren't you?" He asked, already knowing fully well what the answer was.

"Yeah I guess so. I really like Michael." Simon smirked.

"Well I guess so considering you made Dave and me club together $50 for the last 'Thriller' album they had at the record store, then I spent the $60 I had saved to buy you a new Phonograph when yours broke." Alvin looked down slightly.

"Sorry" Simon smiled.

"It's okay Alvin, I-" Simon was interrupted by a voice on the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the King of Pop, Michael Jackson!" The arena erupted into applause.

"And, former Beatle, Paul McCartney!" More applause began, and when it stopped, Michael and McCartney began singing.

"Every night she walks right in my dreams

Since I met her from the start

I'm so proud I am the only one

Who is special in her heart"

"The girl is mine

The doggone girl is mine

I know she's mine

Because the doggone girl is mine"

"I don't understand the way you think

Saying that she's yours not mine

Sending roses and your silly dreams

Really just a waste of time"

"Because she's mine

The doggone girl is mine

Don't waste your time

Because the doggone girl is mine"

"I love you more than he

Take you anywhere

But I love you endlessly

Loving we will share

So come and go with me

Two on the town"

"But we both cannot have her

So it's one or the other

And one day you will discover

That she's my girl forever and ever"

"Don't build your hopes to be let down

Cause I really feel it's time

I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her

Cause she said I blow her mind"

"The girl is mine

The doggone girl is mine

Don't waste your time

Because the doggone girl is mine"

"She's mine, she's mine

No, no, she's mine

The girl is mine, the girl is mine

The girl is mine, the girl is mine

Don't waste your time

Because the doggone girl is mine"

"Michael, we're not going to fight about this, okay

Paul, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter

I've heard it all before

Michael, she told me that

I'm her forever lover you know, don't you remember

Well, after loving me she said she couldn't love another

Is that what she said

Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming

I don't believe it

The girl is mine, mine, mine"

The theatre erupted into applause, and Michael and Paul bowed. A few minute later, Michael returned alone and sang more songs, including Billie Jean, Thriller, Beat It and a few more. At seven o'clock, Michael left the stage for the last time, and the lights came on, and Dave looked to his side, noting that all of the boys were asleep! Dave smiled to himself, they had had so little sleep, they were always tired and when it was time for bed, they couldn't sleep. To see them fast asleep was a great comfort. He picked them up and walked through the crowd of people out of the arena and across the car park to the car. He buckled Simon and Theodore in, then as he buckled Alvin in, he felt him move and speak to him in a tired, raspy voice.

"Dave? Where are we?"

"You all fell asleep during the concert, it's over, and we're going home now. Go back to sleep." Alvin did so, and Dave drove home and got the boys to bed without another awakening.

The next day, the boys and Dave we're busy at work, preparing for the barbecue party to celebrate their family's closeness, to celebrate the boys and on the whole make the day before the Chipmunks were taken away from each other less depressing. Simon was putting frankfurters away in the cupboard, Theodore was putting burgers in the refrigerator, and Alvin was outside taking the barbecue from the back of the cluttered garage to the back garden. Dave then called Alvin into the kitchen.

"Right guys, that's the barbecue set up, the sausages and burgers away right let me go get the other stuff." Dave walked over to the shopping bags and cried out.

"No! Where are the burger buns, the hot dog buns, the gurkins, the salad, none of it's here!" Dave calmed down and turned to the boys. He sighed.

"Right boys, I'm gonna quickly rush back to the store and grab the stuff we forgot. It'll be quicker if I just go so you guys have to promise to stay in your room and do absolutely nothing that could hurt you, play Trivial Pursuit or read Treasure Island or something. See you boys in a few minutes" halfway through his speech he began to make for the door. He turned to the boys who stood at the end of the hall.

"Be good." Dave closed the door.

Alvin turned to Simon and Theodore.

"Alright, Alvin, what's your plan?" Simon expected some kind of hair brained scheme, but was relieved when Alvin retrieved the Trivial Pursuit board game from the hall cupboard.

"Come on guys, let's set it up in the living room, this time I'm gonna destroy Simon!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Yeah, in your dreams" remarked Simon. They set up the game on the living room floor, and managed to get a turn between them, when there was a gigantic thunder clap, and a bolt of lightning directly struck the fuse box, causing the fuses to all blow, plunging the house into the darkness of six o'clock in the evening. The boys, but in particular Theodore, screamed extremely loudly. Theodore began to run around the living room.

"Ghosts! Ghosts! Simon! Alvin! Ghosts!" Simon tried to calm down Theodore, as was Alvin, until a branch smacked into the wall of the house, sending shivers down Alvin's spine.

"Si, maybe we should set up some ghost traps, just in case." He said, allowing the fear to show in his voice.

"Oh, come on Alvin, you don't really-" Simon stopped when he saw how ashen pale Alvin was. He sighed

"Okay Alvin. Theodore, calm down, we're going to set up some ghost traps. Then there's no chance of danger." Alvin and Theodore smiled, and went to find the flashlights in the kitchen.

"Not that there was any." Simon muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Dave was in the green grocers when the power went out. In the frozen foods aisle to be exact. The metal door reinforcement dropped, as electricity kept it open, effectively trapping Dave and the other customers inside. The lights were also gone, so the only light came from the shop windows. Dave suddenly realised the seriousness of the situation. He thought to himself "The boys are at home alone in the dark! They must be terrified! And I've left them again! If Vinny finds out about this I'm doomed!" Suddenly, an all too familiar voice with a strong southern accent interrupted Dave's thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't Dave Seville, the man who ditches his kids. How coincidental." Dave sighed and turned to face the source of the voice.

"Hello Mr Mayfair, how's that conniving witch you work for?" Rodger Mayfair smiled cruelly.

"Miss Maddox is fine, knowing her children will soon be returned to her. Where are they anyway?" Mayfair asked, looking around.

"They're, err, at home." Dave said.

"You left three children on their own at this time of night, and now they're alone during a power cut!? What is wrong with you man!? I'm starting to think you're messed up in the brain!" Dave sighed, preparing himself for a plethora of insults from dear Mr Mayfair.

Meanwhile, the Chipmunks were in their room, with all the furniture in the middle, and the four walls covered in bedsheets pinned to them with pins. Simon was painting the sheets with a gloopy yellow paste.

"Right, the sheets have been covered in my mixture of Turpentine, Acetone and Benzene, certified to stick to ectoplasm." Alvin and Theodore looked confused. Simon sighed.

"It's like fly paper but for ghosts." The reply was a big "oh". With the ghost traps in place, they decided to play a game. Eventually, tag was decided, despite Simon claiming it couldn't be done in such a confined space. He was right, as after just ten minutes, Alvin crashed into Simon, causing him to tumble into the sheet, which immediately stuck to him. Alvin tried to separate him from the sheet, put Simon was stuck. Alvin however stumbled back after failing to release Simon, and ended up sticking to one of the other sheets. They pulled at the sheets, for several minutes, until the pins gave way and the sheets cascaded onto Alvin and Simon. They began to run wild, screaming for help. This attracted the attention of Theodore, who was in the pile of furniture and oblivious to his brothers' plight. Upon seeing the figures in sheets, his first instinct was that these were ghosts who had got through Simon's trap.

"Ghosts!" Theodore screamed as he ran out of the room, followed by the mumbling ghosts. Not that Theodore knew, but the mumbles were actually Simon and Alvin shouting

"Theodore, it's us, get us out!" This continued for about half an hour, and every minute that passed, Theodore got more frightened, and Alvin became more claustrophobic. Finally, the lights flickered and came back on, due to a second bolt of lightning hitting the town's electricity generator and turning the power back on. Theodore could now see the two ghostly figures, and decided he would stop them. As Alvin and Simon ran past him, Still cloaked in bedsheets, Theodore jumped onto the sheets which trailed behind the ghosts, which tore the glued sheets of of Alvin and Simon. Theodore sighed in relief as he realised that the ghosts were just his brothers. He ran up to them and they all hugged. Simon was the first to break the hug, they weren't his thing, then he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Come on guys," he called up to them, "let's watch TV and wait for Dave!" Alvin and Theodore smiled and ran down the stairs to Simon.

Meanwhile, Dave quickly paid and packed his shopping, and ran out of the store to his car. From the shadow that the store cast in the moonlight came Rodger Mayfair, who looked into his briefcase and pulled out his nine year old Motorola phone. He dialled the Public Court show, and a man answered.

"Hello? James? It's Rodger Mayfair here, yes it's good to hear you too. Listen, I've got a new job for you. I've just seen Dave Seville in the Wal-Mart and he's left his kids again, I'm starting to think there might be something mental behind it. So, here's the deal, you use your, influence, let's say, over the court to get them to suggest psychiatric help for Mr Seville, and you get another $50,000. Thanks James, you're a life saver. And remember the big deal, you make Dave look bad, you get paid." James asked him something over the phone.

"Preferably someone with experience with people in show by and music business. The one Warner Bros want to hire? Sure, the judge needs to think Dave has a big problem, so he needs only the best help. Thanks James, I couldn't win the case without you." He hung up the phone, cackling wickedly as he walked to his car then drove off into the night.


	10. Chapter X A Bittersweet Celebration

The boys were sitting on the living room floor, watching TV.

"I still think I'm a better Take It From Me host than her." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, that job made you impossible to live with. And it's not called Take It From Me anymore, it's called the Oprah Winfrey Show. It's been called that for two years!"

"Well, they probably had to rename it because it's popularity fell after I resigned." Theodore looked at Alvin.

"But they renamed it a year after you resigned." Alvin shut up and grumbled to himself. Just then Dave burst through the door, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Boys, boys, I'm back! Please be alright! Oh please be alright!" Dave ran up the stairs in the direction of the boys bedroom, only to scream and run back down the stairs covered in one of the "ghost" traps. Simon and Alvin both ran towards Dave, whilst Theodore ran into the kitchen and jumped into one of the draws. Simon grabbed the sheet that was trailing behind Dave and pulled until it came off. Dave turned and sighed, collapsing onto his chair.

"Thanks guys." Once Theodore had been lured out of the cupboard, they finished watching the last half an hour of the TV show, then prepared and ate a spaghetti bolognese for dinner. After that, at about 8:30, Alvin asked Dave how his trip to the store went .

"I had a horrible time at the store. Mayfair was in the store, calling me a nut case because I left you guys alone in the blackout. I hate that guy." Alvin looked worried instantly.

"He's not got anything he can use in court has he?" Dave smiled.

"Well, he said that he believed that I was mentally incapable, but what's he going to do?" At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Dave answered the door, and standing there was a man dressed in a grey suit and that.

"Mr Seville?" He spoke in a pseudo-middle class voice, with a hint of poshness.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" The man took of his hat.

"Mr Seville, my name is Barnsley, James Barnsley. I work with the Public Court program. It has been brought to the attention of the court that you may be suffering from some form of mental affliction. Now, with all respect, it wouldn't be right for a judge from Public Court, a dignified program, to give custody of children to a man with possible mental problems. So, I'm afraid the court has insisted that you seek immediate psychiatric help." Dave was obviously appalled by this.

"Listen, there is nothing wrong with me, if that little twit Rodger Mayfair is spreading his poisonous rumours about me, then he can-"

"I'm sorry Mr Seville, but if you do not agree to this then the court will assume that you are running from problems you do have. The psychiatrist will not be trying to fix your problem, but to see if you have a problem. If you see the psychiatrist before the court reconvenes the Monday after next, and he identifies you as having no mental problem then you're in the clear. It is your only choice. The appointment is on Monday 28th at 2 o'clock at the Psychiatry Institute five blocks away. Please Mr Seville, it's for the best." With that, he put his hat back on, bid them goodnight, and walked away.

Dave's hand shook as he looked at the appointment card that James Barnsley had put in it. It was for an odd sounding psychiatrist, Dr Otto Something-Or-Other. Dave finally managed to close the door, and started to make his shakey way back to the boys. However, half way through he collapsed in the hallway.

"Argh!" He groaned as he hit the wooden floor. Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked up immediately.

"Dave!" They cried. The Chipmunks were at his side in a flash, Alvin grabbing onto Dave's right arm, Simon his left. Whilst they pulled his torso up by his arms, Theodore pushed Dave's legs up until he was in a shakey standing position. They then began to slowly walk into the living room.

"Come on Dave, that's it," said Alvin, "into the armchair, we've got you." Dave finally sat down in in his armchair, but was still completely shell shocked by the fact the court actually believed Mayfair's fanciful leg pulling. Theodore waved his hand across Dave's eyes, and when he didn't react he pulled his hand away.

"I'll go and um, make you some tea." Theodore ran into the kitchen to make Dave some tea, and it was then that Dave spoke.

"I'm doomed." Said Dave. Simon looked at Dave, confused.

"What do you mean Dave, how are you doomed." Dave put his head in his palms and sighed.

"Rodger Mayfair has convinced the court that I might have a mental problem." Alvin and Simon were shocked.

"The court has told me to see a psychiatrist, and if he decides I have a problem, it's very unlikely that I'll win custody." Alvin was horrified. How could they do this to Dave? He was a great dad! Theodore ran back in, just balancing a tea tray, and when he got close to Dave, he took it off of Theodore and placed it in his lap.

"Thanks Theodore." Just then the telephone upstairs rang. Alvin was up like a shot.

"That's Brittany, she said she'd call! I'll get it!" Alvin dashed upstairs. Simon couldn't help but smirk to himself, he'd never admit it, but Alvin was a little love sick puppy when it involved Brittany.

"Dave, why don't you sit here, drink your tea, watch some television, and I'll explain to Theodore what's happened." Dave smiled gratefully at Simon.

"Than Simon."

Dave turned off the television and looked at the small clock on the mantle. He gasped. Nine o'clock! He must've fallen asleep. The boys should be in bed. He ran upstairs to find the boys in bed. A note on Theodore's bed side table read

"Dear Dave, we went to bed early. Night night." Dave smiled, his boys were the best. He walked into his room, and got into his water bed that Alvin got him, he'd sent all the other stuff he bought him back, but the bed did wonders for his back, so he kept using it.

About ten minutes later, Dave's bedside telephone began to ring, so he quickly picked it up, as to not wake the Chipmunks. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He was greeted by the booming voice of Miss Miller.

"Hello David, it's Beatrice. I heard about the psychiatrist David, I'm so sorry." Dave sat up in bed, confused.

"How do you know about that Miss Miller?"

"Well, Alvin was talking to Brittany on the telephone, so I listened in on one of my other telephones."

"Why did you listen in on their conversation."

"You know why, David, Alvin's a boy, Brittany's a girl, they're the same age, they seem to like each other." Dave was again confused.

"Miss Miller, aren't they a bit young for that?" Miss Miller's voice changed to a very accusing and annoyed tone.

"What are you implying, David? If my daughter is organising her first date via telephone then I want to hear it. It's important for a mother. Anyway, since you must be stressed about this, I was thinking me and the girls could come over early and help you out." Dave was flattered, but didn't want to impose.

"Oh no, Miss Miller, I couldn't ask you to do that. You and the Chipettes are guests at this barbecue, I couldn't make you do that. It's not fair." Miss Miller's face suddenly fell.

"David, I am being forced to take one of your children away from you, and I feel terrible for it, it's the very least I can do." Dave sighed to himself.

"Well, if you insist, it would be a great help. Thanks Miss Miller. What time will you and the girls be over?" Miss Miller thought for a minute.

"How does about ten o'clock in the morning sound?" Dave smiled to himself.

"Sounds great Miss Miller. Bye bye."

"Goodbye David." Miss Miller put down the telephone. Dave lied down fully in bed, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Dave woke up in the morning, and looked to his left, his eyes falling on his alarm clock. It read eight thirty. Time to get up. Dave put on his dressing gown and walked sluggishly down the hallway to the Chipmunks room. He opened the door, about to call their names, only to discover that the room was deserted. Dave called out

"Simon? Theodore? Alvin?" To which the reply was

"We're down here Dave." Dave came down the stairs, and walked into the dining room. There, sitting in a row, were Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Dave was shocked by what he saw. Their hair was stuck up in all directions, they had bags under their eyes, their faces red from tears. They looked so, broken. It was awful. Dave was flabbergasted.

"Fellas, what's happened?" Alvin replied in a quite monotone voice.

"In just over twenty four hours, we'll be separated from each other, only to see each other on Sundays. Under such conditions, we're not exactly the happiest Chipmunks in the world." Dave sighed to himself, then reached down and pulled the boys into a big embrace.

"Don't worry fellas, we'll pull through this." The boys clung hard onto Dave, for Simon and Theodore this was their last day with Dave as well as with each other. Dave finally put them back on the floor.

"Right fellas, let's get this barbecue party ready to go."

The morning flew by like lightning. Dave and Theodore began to prepare the food to be barbecued, whilst Simon helped Alvin prepare the barbecue for use. At around ten o'clock, Miss Miller and the Chipettes turned up. The boys and Dave were sitting at the table eating a breakfast of buttery toast, when the doorbell rang and Miss Miller's booming voice could be heard through the door and hallway.

"David! We're here! Come open the door!" Dave smiled despite himself and walked through the dining room to the front door. Once he opened it, Miss Miller immediately burst into the house, her presence filling the room. "Hello boys, hope you're doing well." Immediately following Miss Miller was Brittany. She was in her usually attire, except with the addition of a large pink hat.

"Don't worry, I'm here, the party can start now." She followed Miss Miller and Dave into the back yard. She was briskly followed by Alvin. Next came Eleanor, who walked up to Theodore and pulled him into an embrace.

"How are you felling today Theodore? I hope you're not too sad." Theodore smiled slightly.

"I've been better. Let's get the food ready!" She nodded in agreement and they both headed towards the kitchen. The last to come in was Jeanette. She smiled slightly at Simon, which he replicated.

"Hi Jeanette, you look nice today." He said in a slightly nervous voice.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Simon." His smile grew.

"Do you want to help me finish setting up the barbecue, I think Alvin's a little bit busy." Jeanette's smile grew.

"Okay."

Dave, Miss Miller, the Chipmunks and Chipettes finally got the barbecue ready for use in the nick of time. At three o'clock, the doorbell rang, the first guests had arrived. Dave walked to the door and opened it to reveal Mrs Waterford, Angela Waterford and Tommy Waterford. Dave smiled and moved from the doorway.

"Welcome Mrs Waterford, Angela, Tommy, please come in. It's great to see you." Mrs Waterford followed Dave into the back garden. Angela ran towards Brittany.

"Oh my gosh, I am such a big fan of yours! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Brittany smiled her way, and looked like she was about to respond when she turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, it's great to see you again. I still can't thank you enough for saving Tommy." Tommy walked up to Alvin.

"Speaking of which, I'll let you two catch up." Brittany seemed to like Angela, so she beckoned her over and they walked into the back yard.

"So, you're our age, how have I not seen you at school?"

"Oh, we go to a school in the middle of the city." Tommy walked up to Alvin.

"Hi Alvin, how are you doing?" Alvin smiled, he hadn't seen Tommy in seven years, but he seemed to have turned into a nice lad.

"I'm not to good at the minute Tommy." His smile fell slightly.

"I heard, but don't worry, my Mom is gonna help." Alvin smiled.

"Let's go check out the food shall we?" Tommy smiled and nodded. In the yard, Dave was putting the frankfurters and burgers on the barbecue. When he saw Alvin and Tommy join them outside, he smiled.

"Right guys, the food should be all done in about an hour, by which time the few remaining guests should arrive." Dave was right, first came Sy, their record producer, then their friends from the Eternal Youth Spa, and finally their grandparents.

Everyone gathered around in the garden, the hot dogs and burgers were all in rows on a table next to the barbecue with a large bottle of Pepsi Cola. Dave poured some into a red party cup and lifted it up.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to support us. This has been a hard time for us all. Our family bond has never been testing as much as it has these past few weeks. And through it all, you, our friends and family, have stood by us, in the past and now. I have been so terrified about losing my boys, and I couldn't have done it without you. But above everyone else, it is the boys who have suffered the most. They have had to witness their parents shouting and being horrible to each other. They have had to face the fear of losing one of their parents and each other. They will be forced to live apart from one another. And through everything life throes at them, they just keep calm and carry on. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my boys, my sons, my crowning achievements. May they always be the single reason I wake up in the morning and know my life has meaning. To Alvin, Simon and Theodore!" Everyone raised their red cups, now filled with Pepsi Cola.

"To Alvin, Simon and Theodore!" Everyone drank from their cups, then then broke into a roaring applause.


	11. Chapter XI Separation and Psychiatrist

Author's Note: Hello there everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update but exam revision has intensified recently. Also, for anyone who hasn't checked my profile recently, my exams start on the 3rd of May, so from that date to the 17th of June, I will be unable to update or upload. Anyway, here is Chapter Eleven, I hope you all like the little surprise cameo at the end!

Hours later, the party was finally over. Miss Miller and the Chipettes stayed after everyone left to help tidy everything up. Dave and Miss Miller were busy washing the dishes, Simon and Jeanette were tidying the back yard of all the red cups and other party rubbish. Theodore and Eleanor were puttering away the leftovers, meticulously sorting the pieces big enough to reuse and those to eat themselves. They decided many pieces were too small to reuse. Alvin and Brittany were supposed to be tidying the living room, but were instead engrossed in a Madonna concert on MTV. Alvin spoke to Brittany, not removing his eyes from the screen.

"So, we need to tidy up?" Brittany also kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yep." Alvin didn't move a muscle in her direction.

"You wanna?" She shook her head.

"Let's just watch Madonna?" Brittany nodded her head. Dave's voice then roared through the house.

"Alvin! Tidy the room!" Alvin smiled to himself, and began to tidy, but then looked to Brittany, expecting her to be helping, only to see her still watching the television.

"Brittany, you too!" Boomed Miss Miller. Brittany also stood up and began to tidy up the living room. Alvin dusted the fireplace, the television and the bookshelf, whilst Brittany fixed the furniture and, after grabbing the broom from the basement / Simon's laboratory, swept the floor. Finally, the house was completely clean, and it was time for Miss Miller and the Chipettes to head home. The boys gave their counterparts hugs as the said goodbye. Then, one by one, the girls headed out the door and made their way home. Miss Miller took Dave by the hand and lead him into the kitchen whilst the boys settled down to watch some television. Miss Miller looked at Dave, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Miss Miller?" Inquired Dave.

"I received this court order the other day. I need to have Simon at my house by ten o'clock tomorrow. I'm so sorry David!" She cried, breaking into tears. Dave wrapped his arms around her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Miss Miller, it's not your fault," Dave paused for a few seconds, then sighed.

"I'll have Simon at yours at ten o'clock." She wiped her eyes and, forcing a smile, made her way out of the house. Dave made his way from the kitchen to the living room. The boys were sitting in a row right by the TV. They looked so happy, Theodore sat closest to Dave, Simon farthest, with Alvin in the middle. Alvin had his arms around Simon and Theodore, and they were snuggled together with smiles on their faces. I broke Dave's heart to have to do this, but sadly, he had to. Dave made his way down to the floor and sat next to the boys. He sighed and then spoke to them.

"Come on boys, it's time to pack Simon and Theodore's stuff." That one sentence sent shock waves through the boys systems. It was actually time for their separation, they had completely forgotten about it for a short while, but it had hit them like a ton of bricks. Reluctantly, they followed Dave in a solemn procession up the stairs, tears pouring down their faces.

Simon was carefully placing his chemistry set into a special container, when Dave finished boxing up Theodore's clothes and walked over to him.

"Simon, when do you boys go back to school?" Simon thought for a moment and then he answered.

"Tuesday. The school has a Teacher Training Day on Monday." Dave nodded to himself, and returned to the task of getting Theodore's stuff all packed. Dave began to think about how empty the house would be without two of his boys. He thought of not having the sight of Theodore fooling around in the kitchen, making delicious dinners, or Simon giving him advice or concocting his experiments in the basement. What made him feel the lowest was that they wouldn't have any contact with him or each other. It simply wasn't fair.

Eventually, all the Chipmunks possessions were packed up, and it was time for one last goodnight. Dave made his way to Theodore, pulling him into his arms.

"Goodnight Theodore." Dave then made his way over to Alvin, and did the same.

"Goodnight Alvin." Finally, he embraced Simon. As he made his way to the door, the boys popped their heads out.

"Goodnight Dave. We love you." Dave made his way to his own room, and fell into a dream state.

 _Dave found himself in a white padded room wearing a straight jacket. He looked around, but all he could see was white, until his eyes landed on the crazed figure in the corner. He had a large rimmed top hat that cast his face into shadow. The figure then spoke, in a demented sing song voice._

 _" Hello! I'm your psychiatrist, I think your crazy, just like me! You're a nutter and your children would be better off without you!" He smiled in an insane way. Dave shook suddenly in his straight jacket.,_

 _"No! I love the boys, they need me, I need them!" He felt his voice deteriorate away as the figures laugh slowly adopted a southern sound, and the hat cast off to reveal a twisted Mayfair. Then , the door to the room opened to reveal Vinny pulling at three chains. Dave followed them to see his boys being dragged towards the door. Dave tried to scream in vain, his voice now gone._

Dave bolted up in bed. Cold sweat poured down his brow, his hands cold and clammy. He looked at the alarm clock by his bedside telephone. One AM. Dave contemplated going to get a drink, finally electing to grab himself a glass of orange juice. As he made his way down stairs, he began to quietly wonder whether Vinny was right. Even though Simon insisted he was a good father, he had thought of all those times the boys were unsupervised, leading to crisis or disaster every time. As he poured the juice into the glass, he remembered the time Alvin left to become a movie star, and Dave didn't even check to see if the man he was sending his son of with was legitimate. He could have been a felon for all he knew. He forced his thoughts away. He needed to sleep. He climbed into bed, drank his orange juice and fell back to sleep.

Dave woke to the feeling of sun beams glaring through the gap in the curtains. He stretched, and rose from the bed and lazily made his way down stairs. He was puzzled for a split second when he saw Simon and Theodore with their bags. Dave then looked to his watch that he usually paid no notice to. It was 9:55! Simon had to leave in five minutes. But where was Alvin, he wondered. His answer came in the form of sniffing from the living room. Dave saw Alvin sitting alone on the couch, eyes down cast, face red from tears. Why wasn't he hugging Simon goodbye?

"Alvin, Simon's going, why aren't you-" Alvin spoke up his voice full of defeat.

"I just can't do it Dave," he said, voice cracking, "I said my goodbyes, but I just can't see him go, I just, can't handle it." Dave's heart immediately went out for Alvin. Dave hugged his son, tightly.

"I understand Alvin. If you want, you can come with me to Miss Miller's to drop Simon off." Alvin thought for a moment, then stuttered through the sobs: "okay." And so, Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore made their way down the street to the Miller's house.

Finally, the motley Seville crew arrived at their next door neighbours. Dave held out his hand, recoiled, then finally rang the doorbell. Miss Miller answered the door, her face at first cheerful.

"Oh!" then her voice slowed and dropped in tone. "Oh, David, you're here. And err, Simon too. I'm so sorry David." Dave tried a smile, but it fell fast.

"Hi Miss Miller. Could err, could I have a word with Simon?" Miss Miller felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Of course David. He is your son after all. Come say hello to the girls Alvin, Theodore." Miss Miller and the red and green clad Chipmunks went inside the house. Dave knelt down on one knee, and made his eyes level with Simon's. Dave sighed.

"Simon, I'm so sorry about this. I swear that I will do everything in my power to bring you back home, but until then, I need you to keep calm, carry on, stay out of trouble and keep being that kind , smart boy that I raised. Can you do that for me?" Simon snuffed, clearly upset by what was going on.

"I'll do it Dave, for you." Dave tried to smile, but couldn't. Miss Miller return to the doorway with Alvin and Theodore. They went out, and Simon went in. Tears began to roll down Simon's face. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"B-bye Dave, b-bye Alvin, b-bye Theodore." Dave swore he could feel his heart breaking in two. He felt his voice being suffocated by sobs. He could muster but a few words.

"B-bye S-simon, I love you." Then, as Miss Miller's door closed, they all felt, numb. They wanted to burst into tears, but they had used them all up. All they felt was numb. It had actually happened. They had managed to split up the Chipmunks, it was like splitting the atom, no easy task. They managed to get their pins and needles, otherwise called legs, back to the driveway. The sight that met them wasn't best. Vinny's car was in the driveway, and the owner of said car was standing by the door with her arms crossed, one foot tapping the ground and an irritated expression etched on her face. Dave sighed, this was all he needed. As they approached her she huffed at them.

"You're late, typical, and where's Simon, is he on his own? Well, I'm sure he is, just give me Theodore and I'll leave you to find him." Dave glared at her.

"Simon, thanks to you, is with Miss Miller, and not with his brothers. Now, I'll get Theodore's things, and you can take him away from his brothers too." He made his way inside the house, Vinny called after gim.

"Don't worry Dave, soon they'll all be together again! Oh, and with me too!" Dave ignored her, instead thinking happy thoughts, collected Theodore's things, and shoved them into Vinny's arms.

"Just let them say goodbye and then you can be on your way with my son." Vinny scoffed, but clearly couldn't be bothered to start an argument, so she ignored Dave. Dave and herself made their ways towards the door, so Alvin and Theodore, who stood by the garage, could say their farewells. They wasted no time, immediately hugging each other and letting the few drops of moisture left in their tear ducts fall. Dave and Vinny watched the two as they prepared to part ways. Dave looked at Vinny.

"Vinny, honestly, does this break your heart?" Vinny sighed deeply, and a few tears fell down her face.

"Yes, I feel awful for all this, but I'm just so worried about them getting hurt, and I'm tired of worrying, I feel exhausted." Dave thought he and Vinny were sharing one of those funny making up moments, so he thought he'd crack a joke.

"You look it." She looked at him.

"Oh, here I am, trying to make amends, and you decide that now's the time for mean remarks about my appearance. Well, I was thinking about giving you visitation rights, maybe even joint custody if that had worked out, but you can forget about that now!"

"Funny, I was considering giving YOU visitation rights when custody is restored to ME, but maybe not now." She burst into cruel laughter.

"YOU, get custody of MY sons, ha! Oh come on Seville, your a second rate songwriter, who can't hold a relationship or wits!"

"Me?! If anyone's crazy here, it's you!" She scoffed at him.

"Of the two of us, who has an appointment with a psychiatrist this afternoon?" Dave sighed.

"Me. Hey wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Vinny's expression quickly morphed into one of sudden nervousness , beads of perception running down her forehead

"I, err, I um."

"It was that rat Mayfair, wasn't it!" Dave then remembered how Mayfair said he was crazy in the store, before the man from Public Court came to the house. Then, his face darkened.

"It was his idea, wasn't it?! Dave was now yelling louder than ever before, even louder than when he yelled Alvin's name. "YOU and HIM were together and he planed to accuse me of mental problems just to make sure the court wouldn't give me custody! And you agreed to it!" Vinny feigned anger, but inside she felt something very different.

"How dare you! You do have mental problems, only someone with mental problems could concoct such a story!" She too was yelling now.

"Um, Mom?" Began Theodore timidly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him. Alvin and Dave's faces redened, Theodore looked terrified, and Vinny's fake anger disappeared from her eyes and tone. She felt tears welling up, and an immense guilt flooding her.

"I'm so sorry Theodore, I was just was a bit angry, I would never yell a you." Dave scoffed to himself.

"What is it sweetly?" Theodore sighed.

"I'm ready to go." Vinny nodded, and made her way to the car. With a final hug goodbye to Dave and Alvin, Theodore got into Vinny's car. He hung his head low as Vinny drove down the driveway, turned left, and soon was out of sight. Alvin just stood there, all his tears had been cried, all his sobs had been let out. All his bodily reactions to sadness had been completely used up. All he and Dave did was stare at the spot where Vinny's car had passed from view. Alvin felt his legs wobble, and then he completely collapsed on the front lawn. The last thing he heard was Dave's muffled, long, slow exclamation of his name as he paused into unconsciousness.

"Alvin!"

Hours latter, Alvin woke very slowly, he was confused, and looked to his left and right, thinking he saw his brothers through his half closed eyes. Had that all been a horrible dream? For a split second, he believed it so, until he heard the news report on the portable wireless on Simon's bedside table.

"And now, the latest on the sensational Chipmunks custody case." Alvin rushed across his and Simon's beds to turn the wireless off. He was tired of the media making quick cash by advertising their private lives for all the world to see. He made his way downstairs, through the dinning room to the kitchen. He looked towards the clock on the wall. Ten to one. On the kitchen table lay a note. Alvin picked it up and read hit to himself.

 _Alvin, I've gone to my appointment at the psychiatrist's office, I couldn't get anyone to watch you, so I've HAD to leave you alone until it's over. By the way, it ends at 3 o'clock, so PLEASE don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. PLEASE!_

 _Love Dave. Xx_

Alvin put the note down. Dave was right, best not to get into any trouble while Dave wasn't around him. That would be playing into Mayfair's hands. Alvin then calmly made himself a hand sandwich for lunch, and sat down on the couch to watch some television.

Dave was anything but calm. He had left the house a full half an hour early, despite the Psychiatry Institute being only five blocks away, just in case there was busy traffic, or an earthquake or something that would make him late. He parked his car in the car park behind the Institute, and quickly checked his watch, twenty five to one, he a little, if not very, early. The made his way around the side of the building, trying to peer through the windows. The rooms seemed to fit the general idea, a couch, a few chairs, calmly painted rooms. Dave was dreaded this more and more. All those times he left them, or let them go off with someone, what if cracked, or had an episode, then there'd be more of a chance of Hell freezing over than the psychiatrist saying he was mentally sane.

Finally, he made his way into the lobby of the Institute. Inside were many corridor with many rooms off of them. In the main lobby there was simply a large room with lots of waiting benches, after which was a large desk, where a rather bored receptionist sat. Dave gulped, and made his way towards the reception desk. The said receptionist was busy at work on a typewriter. He coughed to announce himself. The receptionist continued typing until the machine made the ding noise to show it had reached the end of the line. The receptionist looked up.

"Appointment card." Dave handed it to her. She looked at it, stamped it, and handed it back to him.

"First corridor, second door on the left." Dave thanked her as she returned to her typing. Dave made his way to the door he was told to go to, and knocked.

"Come in." Inside was a mini version of the large lobby, with a small waiting bench to the left of the door by the wall, a man sitting by a desk in the centre of the back wall, with another door directly left of it. Dave made his way to the desk, assuming that the sharply dressed man was his psychiatrist. The man looked up from his own typewriter, which Dave took as a sign his appointment was starting.

"Now, before we start doc, I'd just like to say that this whole 'mental issues' rubbish has been made up, so I think it would be easier if you just sign this to say that I'm medical sane and I'll be on my way." The man huffed, as if this kind of thing had happened before.

"Sir, please, I am NOT a psychiatric doctor, I'm just the doctor's secretary, Martin Swartz. Now, how can I help you?" Dave felt a little silly.

"Sorry about that, Mr Swartz. I'm her for my 2 o'clock appointment with err", he looked confusedly at his appointment card, "with err, Dr Scara, Scracha, Scrachyo-"

"Scratchansniff?" Dave smiled, feeling silly again.

"Yes, that's it." Martin Swartz looked at the clock on the eall, then pressed down a little red button on his desk, then spoke into a microphone next to it.

"Dr Scratchansniff?" An Austrian accent answered.

"Ja?"

"Your 2 o'clock is here early, should I send him in now?"

"Oh, ja, zat ist gut, it's my last appointment of ze day anyvays. Sent him in." Swartz got up from his chair and opened the door , which Dave could now see had a golden plate with the words _Doctor Otto Von Scratchansniff, Psychiatrist._ Through the door was another room, painted a yellowish beige. There was another desk at the far end of the room, a bookcase to the right of the desk, and on the right wall of room there was a window, and set out length ways by the window was a pink couch. Sitting at this desk was an even older man.

He stood from his seat and walked around the desk so Dave could get a better look at him. He wore shines black shoes, blue trousers and a white coat, but it had not zip or buttons, it just went on all the way around him. His face and most of his head was quite rectangular and straight, but after his ears it rounded. He had two large mops of grey hair on the sides of his head, to go with his thick grey glasses, which nearly rendered his blue eyes invisible, but he was slightly balding in the middle. He wore a kindly smile on his face.

"Hello zere, I am Dr Scratchansniff, have a zeat und ve'll begin."


End file.
